Words
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -DRABBLES- Ada kata-kata yang selalu didengarnya dari bibir pemuda itu. Satu, dua, tiga. Dan kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk mengucapkan yang keempat. /SasuNaru/


charlottecauchemar's present

.: Words: a SasuNaru's Drabbles :.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Ada kata-kata yang selalu didengarnya dari bibir pemuda itu. Satu, dua, tiga. Dan kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk mengucapkan yang keempat.

* * *

**SATU**

"Teme, lihat! Aku lulus!"

Naruto dengan penuh semangat menarik Sasuke ke dalam lautan manusia yang berada di depan papan pengumuman hasil ujian kelulusan SMA mereka berdua.

"Hn. Kau hebat, Dobe." Sasuke memandang pengumuman itu tanpa berkedip, sebuah senyuman tipis bermain di bibirnya.

"Kita. Ini berkat kau juga yang mau menemaniku belajar setiap hari," ralat Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Terima kasih, Teme~" Dan kemudian pemuda pirang itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bo… bodoh! Jangan memelukku di tempat umum seperti ini, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan itu dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan dengan terburu-buru, berusaha menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Wajah pucatnya sedikit bersemu, ribuan kupu-kupu seperti bermain di perutnya.

"Kita…" gumamnya sambil berjalan menjauh. "… tidak buruk juga kedengarannya…"

Kata pertama: Kita. Dari aku dan kamu, yang artinya aku tidak sendirian lagi.

.

**DUA**

"AMERIKA?"

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Dobe. Dan, ya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Amerika."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, matanya berusaha memandang ke manapun kecuali sepasang mata onyx yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Lagipula, mereka menawariku beasiswa dan tentu saja masa depanku akan lebih terjamin jika…"

"Jangan pergi…"

"Eh?"

Naruto kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tekad. "Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Tetaplah di sini, tetap bersamaku. Karena kalau kamu pergi, aku pasti akan mengejarmu ke manapun kau pergi, tapi kau tahu aku tidak sepintar itu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa sepertimu yang entah otaknya terbuat dari apa, satu-satunya cara aku pegi ke Amerika adalah dengan merampok bank atau semacamnya…" Naruto berbicara dengan cepat hingga nafasnya habis. "… pokoknya kalau kau sampai pergi…"

"Baiklah…" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi, toh di Jepang pun banyak universitas ternama yang menginginkanku," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Naruto membuat cengiran selebar mungkin. "Dasar Uchiha sombong."

Kata kedua: Jangan Pergi. Cukup kau katakan itu, dan aku akan berada di sampingmu selamanya.

.

**TIGA**

"Sai dan Sakura akan menikah minggu depan lho, Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Masa kau kalah sama sepupumu itu? Padahal kau Uchiha, tapi pacaran pun belum pernah sama sekali." Naruto berusaha memanas-manasi sambil mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula wanita itu menyusahkan, seenaknya meminta menjadi pacarku padahal aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali," ujarnya disertai dengan dengusan.

"Kalau aku, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan kali ini akhirnya memandang Naruto yang terus menatap kakinya sendiri.

"..."

"Kau bilang apa, Dobe?"

"A… ka…"

Tidak sabar, Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan memaksanya menatap ke dalam mata onyx miliknya. "Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Aku cinta kamu, Sasuke."

Tangan Sasuke otomatis terlepas dari pundak Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Argh, dengarkan aku sekali lagi karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Teme bodoh! Aku cinta kamu, sejak dulu, tapi entah kenapa otak jeniusmu itu tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai-sampai aku meragukan kalau kau benar-benar jenius atau hanya…"

Sebuah ciuman di bibirnya membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa dan hanya bisa terbelalak sebelum akhirnya pemilik bibir itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sepertinya, aku menemukan cara baru untuk membuatmu diam, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"MESUM!"

Kata ketiga: Aku Cinta Kamu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, hanya hal itulah yang kubutuhkan saat ini, yang lainnya tak lagi penting.

.

**EMPAT**

"Dengarkan aku, jangan sama sekali menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara. Mengerti?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk melihat Sasuke yang tampak begitu serius.

"Aku mengenal Uzumaki Naruto sejak dulu. Bocah berisik, bodoh, ceroboh, dan tidak mau kalah yang suka seenaknya masuk ke kamarku begitu saja untuk bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurku ketika dimarahi oleh ibunya karena mendapat nilai jelek untuk ujiannya. Bocah yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti ke manapun aku pergi hanya untuk memastikan gadis berambut merah muda yang disukainya tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Bocah yang secara sepihak menjadikanku sebagai saingannya dan tidak segan untuk mencoba mengalahkanku setiap ada kesempatan walaupun tidak pernah berhasil…"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Teme…"

"Tapi bocah itu kini sudah tidak ada…" lanjut Sasuke seakan Naruto tidak baru saja menyelanya. "Entah sejak kapan bocah itu tidak lagi bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurku, tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar gadis berambut merah muda, tapi yang tidak berubah adalah dia tetap mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi, selalu ada di sampingku bahkan di saat-saat terlemahku hingga aku terbiasa akan keberadaannya. Tanpa ocehannya, dunia memang lebih damai, tapi bagiku seperti ada yang hilang. Aku tidak ingin kalau sampai suatu saat dia pergi, tidak ada lagi di sampingku. Karena itu, Uzumaki Naruto, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, selamanya."

Sasuke bangkit dan berlutut di depan Naruto, sebuah kotak kecil berada di tangannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Naruto?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, namun sebelum ada tetes kristal yang mengalir, Naruto buru-buru menyeka matanya.

"Teme bodoh, aku bukan perempuan, tahu," ujarnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai 'iya'." Sasuke berdiri kemudian memasangkan cincin di dalam kotak itu di tangan Naruto sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. "Lagipula, di dalam hubungan kita ini, kau yang lebih pantas jadi pengantin wanitanya, Dobe." Seringaian khas sang Uchiha muncul.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe."

Impas. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tiga kata pertama adalah milik Naruto, tapi dia tahu, kata terakhir adalah gilirannya.

Kata keempat: Maukah Kau Menikah Denganku? Karena aku tak yakin akan tetap bisa hidup tanpamu di sampingku.

**-The End-**

* * *

Drabble gaje yang muncul karena resume statistika yang bikin saya sakit kepala.

Not good enough, sorry. But still, enjoy it.

And yes, I'm back :)

.charlottecauchemar.


End file.
